I'm not falling, I've already fallen
by Pena del Diablo
Summary: Updated chapter 4 I dont know where I'm going with this yet, so i have no summary. Sorry, but please read and review, its good.
1. Chapter one

~I'm not falling, I've already fallen~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT or anything associated with SWAT.  
  
E-mail: michelle_vin_lover@yahoo.com  
  
~Beginning of chapter one~  
  
Chris awoke to her daughter, Eliza, shaking her; she opened her chocolate brown eyes, and squinted at Eliza. She sat up, "What is it mija?" Chris asked getting out of bed.  
  
"Mommy, there's someone at the door for you," Eliza said as she jumped off the bed.  
  
"You didn't open the door, did you?'  
  
"No, mommy."  
  
"Good," Chris replied making her way to the front door, as she took her hair out of a bun. She opened the front door to reveal her mother waiting for her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What? A mother can't come see her daughter?" she asked as Chris let her in.  
  
"Mom, there's always a reason."  
  
"How's Eliza?"  
  
"She's fine. Eliza! Abuela's here!" Eliza came into the room; she had her arms around a giant dark golden brown teddy bear.  
  
"Eliza, who gave you that bear?" Abuela asked.  
  
"Jim Street," Eliza replied after giving her a hug.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Mom, I work with him on S.W.A.T.," Chris said.  
  
"S.W.A.T.? I thought you said that you couldn't get on the team."  
  
"Well, I couldn't but then the chief brought Hondo back and he assembled a new S.W.A.T. team."  
  
"Quit."  
  
"Eliza go get ready for school; I don't want you to be late for school again."  
  
"Okay mommy," Eliza replied heading to her room.  
  
Once Chris heard the door click shut, she turned towards her mother, "Mom, I'm not gonna quit."  
  
"And why not?" her mother questioned refusing to let the argument go.  
  
"Because this is what I want; why can't you just support me like a normal mother?"  
  
"A normal mother doesn't have a twenty-five year old single mother with an eight-year old daughter who is on S.W.A.T.!"  
  
"Mom, I know what I'm doing, okay? I'm careful, mom, I watch out, alright?"  
  
"Do you realize it's not just your life on the line out there everyday; it's also Eliza's life! If anything happens to you, it happens to her, too!"  
  
"Mom, I know. You think I don't know? I know the risks, but this is what I wanna do."  
  
"Alright, how many women are on the S.W.A.T. team?"  
  
"Just me."  
  
"So, you and what? How many guys?"  
  
"Three and our team leader."  
  
"So, you're the only women, how convent."  
  
"Mom, Hondo is married and so are Deke and Boxer, and Jim is single, but we're just friends. So, don't get any stupid ideas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom, it's always been my dream. I'm going to go get ready for work, can you make Eliza breakfast."  
  
"Yes, now, go get ready."  
  
When Chris emerged from her room, Eliza was just sitting down to eat. Chris grabbed a cup of coffee, "Eliza, did you finish your homework?" Chris asked after she finished her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Eliza replied eating her breakfast.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Every last part of it?"  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Go get your backpack, I don't want us to be late."  
  
"Okay, ready!"  
  
"Let's go, Mom, Eliza gets out at 2:30 pm, can you pick her up?"  
  
"Sure, she still goes to the same school, right?" Abuela asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later on tonight."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"I mean it, Chris!"  
  
"I will, I swear."  
  
Chris opened the backseat door and her daughter got in, she made sure Eliza's seatbelt was secure. She got into the driver's seat and drove Eliza to school. Chris got out of the car and walked Eliza to the front of the school, "Be good, okay?"  
  
"Yes, mommy," Eliza replied hugging her mother.  
  
"Abuela's gonna pick you up. I'll be home as soon as I can, promise."  
  
"Will you bring me ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll stop at the store on the way home."  
  
"Love you mommy."  
  
"Love you too Eliza. Bye."  
  
"Bye mommy," Eliza said as she waved from the entrance of the school building.  
  
"Sanchez, you're late," Hondo said as Chris walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry Hondo, had to drop off my kid," Sanchez replied.  
  
"Alright, get ready and don't let it happen again, Sanchez."  
  
"Believe me, it won't."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sanchez quickly got dressed and joined the rest of the team, "Okay, now that everyone is here, I've got a few things to say. Boxer is doing fine, he'll be coming back soon, but not to S.W.A.T., he will be on the force and in a few months he'll be back on S.W.A.T. Fuller wants two new members on the team, one will be permanent, the other temporary. We, as a team are going to pick the two new members," Hondo said. "Any questions?"  
  
"Any ideas on who?" Street asked.  
  
"Maybe another woman," Sanchez suggested.  
  
"Good luck on getting Fuller's approval on that," Hondo replied.  
  
"Sexist mother fucker," Sanchez muttered leaning back in her chair.  
  
"I'm gonna let that slide Sanchez, but next time you choose to insult Fuller, do it while I'd not around."  
  
"Now what's the fun in that?" she asked with a cocky smile.  
  
"Alright, Sanchez, but have your fun off duty."  
  
"Fine Hondo, you win."  
  
"Wonderful, Sanchez."  
  
"Thanks, I like being wonderful."  
  
~End of chapter one~  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter two

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been babysitting my two year old cousin and I kinda need the money to pay for my internet, so, money, no internet, no story. Well, I wrote two chapters to make up for it. Enjoy.  
  
~Beginning of Chapter Two~  
  
"Eliza, time to eat," abuela said.  
  
"No, not yet!" Eliza shouted back looking out the window.  
  
"Niña, now!"  
  
"No, abuela!"  
  
"Eliza, niña, now!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"ELIZA!"  
  
Chris walked through the front door, Eliza jumped off the couch and ran over to her mom, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Look at what I brought you," Chris said holding up a carton of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Ice cream!" Eliza shouted.  
  
"Go put it in the freezer."  
  
"Okay, mommy." Eliza ran into the kitchen and put the ice cream away.  
  
"Hey ma," Chris said kissing her mom on the cheek.  
  
"You bought her ice cream? She wouldn't eat!" her mother lectured.  
  
"So?" Chris replied pouring Eliza apple juice.  
  
"So? That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Mom, Eliza never eats before I come home."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
"Eliza, mija, dinner."  
  
Three generations of Sanchez women sat on the couch watching Monsters' Inc., Eliza was dressed in her pjs and was eating chocolate ice cream with gummy bears. Piglet slippers were covering her feet, as she watched her favorite movie, she loved watching the movie mostly because of Boo, and the monsters. She had been Boo for holloween the year before, and she was wearing the costume. It was the forth time this week they had watched the movie, and of course Eliza was far from bored of it. There was a knock at the door, which of course didn't distract Eliza; Chris got up to answer the door.  
  
"Who was it, mija?" her mother asked as Chris made her way to the couch.  
  
"An annoying saleswoman," Chris replied sitting back down on the couch.  
  
End of Chapter Two ~*~ 


	3. Chapter three

~Beginning of Chapter Three~  
  
"So, how many candidate do we have?" Street asked as he took bite of his cheese pizza.  
  
"About 25, and 15 are rookies," Hondo replied.  
  
"So, 10, we know any of them?"  
  
"David."  
  
"Veggie boy?" Sanchez asked.  
  
"How do you know him?" Street asked.  
  
"He was my partner for a year, after two weeks I wanted to strangle him. At first, his politeness was nice, but then it just got so fucking annoying."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Yeah, he was even polite to the criminals."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Do we really want this guy on the team?" Deke asked, contently eating his salad.  
  
"Bet you to get along," Street replied, and Sanchez smiled at his comment, which sent Street's heart soaring.  
  
"Good one," Sanchez said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, so I'm a health freak, big deal," Deke replied defending himself.  
  
"Come on, one slice of pizza."  
  
"Sanchez, please, I'm trying to keep thin."  
  
"Sorry, wouldn't want you to gain an ounce."  
  
"Ha ha Sanchez ha ha."  
  
"David isn't exactly SWAT," Street said breaking Deke's and Sanchez's conversation.  
  
"He's got a point," Sanchez said.  
  
"Alright, so David isn't exactly SWAT material, but he's good."  
  
"And overly polite," Sanchez said cutting him off.  
  
"Okay, so, maybe he's not what we're looking for."  
  
"So, Sanchez where you headed?" Street asked as they walked out together.  
  
"Home, Eliza's with my mom and I don't want her to brainwash my little girl," Sanchez replied, then added, "why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if we could go over the files together."  
  
"That would be great, why don't you come over around 6?"  
  
"6:15."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"Yeah," Street replied escorting Sanchez to her car but he was able to play it off as if he were walking to his own car.  
  
"Eliza, no!" Chris said as Eliza spilt a bowl full of soapy water on her by accident.  
  
"Sorry mommy, I didn't mean to," Eliza said handing her mom a towel.  
  
"its okay, mi hija. Go get ready for your bath."  
  
"Okay," Eliza replied as she made her way to her room.  
  
"Are you entering a wet t-shirt contest?" Chris's mother asked.  
  
"No, Eliza just spilled some water on me," Chris replied as she cleaned up the water.  
  
"You might wanna use this," her mom said as she grabbed the mop.  
  
"Well, since it's in your hands why don't you just mop it up."  
  
"Just like your father."  
  
"Who'd you think thought me?"  
  
There was a knock at the door, Sanchez tossed the wet towels into the sink and made her way to the door. She opened the door and there stood Street.  
  
"Now that's an interesting way to greet someone at the door," Street said, Sanchez looked down at her shirt; her white lace bra was showing through.  
  
"Eliza spilt some water," Sanchez replied as she and Street walked deeper into the house.  
  
"I should thank her."  
  
"I'll be back, just gotta change my shirt," she said as she made her way to her room.  
  
"Who might you be?" Chris's mom asked looking Street over.  
  
"Jim Street, I'm not SWAT with your daughter," Street replied, offering his hand. She took it, he has a good grip, Chris's mom observed, and as long as he keeps it off my daughter I'll have no problem with him.  
  
"Okay, lets get started," Chris said as she placed the files on the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Chris's mom asked as she began making coffee.  
  
"We're reviewing files for new SWAT members," her daughter replied.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm making some coffee, then I'm gonna help Eliza get ready for bed and make sure she finishes her homework."  
  
"Thanks, she can watch TV when she's done."  
  
"I'm not watching Monsters' Inc. again!"  
  
"Hey, I've seen it 25 times."  
  
"You're her mother, I'm her abuela, haven't I suffered enough?"  
  
"No, mama, and you volunteered."  
  
"I was being polite."  
  
"Too late, mom."  
  
"As if 18 years with you wasn't enough," she muttered as she made her way to Eliza's room.  
  
"Heard that," Chris said opening the first file. "Mark Smith," she said aloud.  
  
"Age 29, height 6'4", and he's been on the force for 7 years," Street added.  
  
"He never applied for SWAT, wait, once he did."  
  
"Yeah, Fuller couldn't find an open spot for him on a team."  
  
"He was in the Marines."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"How many files are there?"  
  
"24 left."  
  
"Do we have to read the rookie ones?"  
  
----10:00 pm----  
  
Chris's mom had already gone to bed, as well as Eliza, who made her abuela watch Monsters' Inc., again. Chris leaned across the table to grab o file, and in the process she was giving Jim a very nice view of her cleavage. He moved his eyes away but before getting a good view of her 'girls'; he opened a file and put it right in front of his face to abstract his view. "How many more files?" Chris asked opening the file.  
  
"10," Street replied, he was trying to recompose himself.  
  
"Great, why don't we just finish them tomorrow?"  
  
"Good idea, probably got more done than Hondo or Deke."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I better be going to bed," Chris replied as she stretched her arms over her head, which cause her shirt to go half way up her abdomen. God, you're killing me, he thought to himself. "See you tomorrow, Street."  
  
"Yeah," Street replied, gathering his files. They walked to the front door together, Sanchez opened the door and he walked out, "Bye Sanchez."  
  
"Bye Street," Chris said as she closed the door.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter four

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I was working on a huge project for my history class, and to make things worst, my finals are coming up soon, and I have another project to do. So I'm trying to update as much as I can over my vacation, hopefully I can finish it, and if I can't I should at least have half of it done, so I hope.  
  
~Beginning Of Chapter Four~  
  
"Eliza, get up! You're gonna be late for school," Chris said, opening her daughter's curtains. "Eliza, you finish your homework?"  
  
"Yeah, you taking me to school?" Eliza asked as she walked over to her closet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Ask Abuela."  
  
Okay."  
  
"Mom? Mom, are you awake?" Chris shouted as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm in here, mija," her mother replied.  
  
"Mom, Eliza has an appointment today at 5, take her to the doctor's office and I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright, she still have the same doctor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Same office?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there."  
  
"Thanks," she walked into her room just as Eliza appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Aubela, what's for breakfast?" Eliza asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Cereal," Abuela replied.  
  
"Mommy always cooks that."  
  
"Do not!" Chris shouted from her room.  
  
"She also cooks oatmeal."  
  
"How about, French Toast?" Abuela asked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Alright than."  
  
"Hondo?" Chris asked as she followed him into his office.  
  
"Yes Sanchez?" Hondo asked setting down the files he was holding.  
  
"Eliza has a doctor's appointment at 5, and you know how doctors can be and."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."  
  
"Sanchez, the only thing I need to know is that it's for your daughter."  
  
"You old softy."  
  
"Just don't tell any of the guys."  
  
"Scouts Honor."  
  
"Go get ready."  
  
"On it Sir." Chris opened her locker, "So, how many files did you get through last night?" Deke asked.  
  
"Most of them, you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"No way, how is that possible?"  
  
"Got too lazy."  
  
"Figures, and I'm not paying for your laziness."  
  
"I'm not lazy."  
  
"When it comes to paperwork, you are."  
  
"Okay, you've got a point, a small point, but a point non the less."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Don't 'ha' me."  
  
"I'll 'ha' you all I want."  
  
"You two talking about me?" Street asked, entering the locker room.  
  
"Cocky jackass."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a complement."  
  
"But I chose to make it one."  
  
"And we put our lives into this man's hands everyday, surprise we even make it home alive," Deke said making his way to his locker.  
  
"Hey, I've covered your ass more than once," Street replied.  
  
"No wonder non of the women have been hitting on me."  
  
"Good one Deke," Sanchez said as she changed her clothes.  
  
"Maybe I should have been a comedian."  
  
"You aren't that good, cocky jackass," Sanchez replied.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"So, what if your dad's a firefighter, my mom's a doctor!" a boy shouted, showing off.  
  
"Wow!" the kids on the playground said.  
  
"My mom's a SWAT officer," Eliza said.  
  
"Cool!" Everyone said, turning their attention to her.  
  
"Your mom get shot at?" a kid asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eliza replied.  
  
"She carry a gun?" another asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cuffs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She book people?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"She ever stop a bank robbery?"  
  
"No, but she stopped a plane from taking off."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"She ever shot anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, it's part of her job."  
  
"That's totally cool!"  
  
"I'll tell my mom."  
  
"Is your mom like the SWAT officers on TV?"  
  
"No, that's all fake." The recess bell rang and the kids headed to class, Eliza was bombarded with questions on the way to class. She wasn't sure why all these kids were so interested in it, it was just a job.  
  
Chris's mother heard a knock at the door, Wonder who that could be in the middle of the day," she asked herself as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and a tall Latino man, about Chris's age, maybe a little older, stood before her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, does a Chris and Eliza Sanchez live here?" the man asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm here to see my kid."  
  
"Well, you have the wrong house."  
  
"This is the address the guy gave me."  
  
"Well, he was obviously wrong!" she slammed the door in his face, then quickly locked the doors and windows. HE WAS BACK!!!!  
  
~End of Chapter Four~ 


End file.
